under a moonlit sky
by kataangangel
Summary: a fluffy kataang fanfic about various nights aang and katara spend together...r
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so I hope you guys all enjoy it. Please rate and review. Not sure how many chapters I'm going to do for this story but I'll just keep on going til I stop lol. **

**Disclaimer:I dont own Avatar nor any of its characters. If I did I wouldnt be here right now-id be diving in a kingdome of icecream!**

The full moon shone gleefully down on the resting campers who were neatly situated in an opening of trees on a small island.They had needed to land as the night was drawing in and as the sun began to set, they decided to set up camp.

Aang, who was sleeping on the hard ground, was situated between Sokka and Katara. Momo was resting lightly on Sokka's chest that seemed to rise and fall at great heights, accompanied with his load snores. Katara, sleeping as calmly as any other night, was turned towards Aang. Appa rested a little further away from the gang, almost as if protecting Toph who's constant snores could be heard through the rock tent she had made when they had set up camp.

All was calm, suddenly a tossing noise could be heard. Aang was moving franticly, murmuring inaudible words every so often.That was until his conscience brought him back to earth. With the shock of the fear that had attacked him in his dream, he bolted upright, a panicked look consuming his face.

"Oh, it was just a dream..." Aang trailed off as his eyes adjusted to the scene at hand. After a few moments of realizing where he was he calmed, took a standing pose and walked over to the lake that was only a few yards away from where they had camped. He passed a few of the trees in the way, making sure as to not curupt the silence that had previously filled the island. As soon as he reached the lake, he started to undress himself. He thought it would be best to take a light swim to try and to forget the horrible events that had occurred in his dream.

Back at the camp, Katara had heard Aang's uneasiness of when he woke but had decided to pretend she was asleep. She didn't feel quite awake enough to talk as no comforting words would enter her head until she was fully conscious. She knew that for the sake of the Airbender that she would have to wake soon as to try and comfort him,so she started to wake herself up. But before she had even risen to the challenge of becoming fully conscious, she had notice that Aang was no longer in her presence.

But instead of choosing to go back to sleep, she decided to confront Aang.

Back over at the lake, Aang was swimming in the cool, moonlit, dark blue water that tickled his skin with its little ripples. A pile of clothes sat just near the trees and bushes on the edge of the forest. Katara made her way through the foliage but stopped just before entering the plain. She could hear gentle splashing of water in front of her and out of curiosity, peered over a large leaf that was blocking her view.

Aang caught her view. His athletic, muscle forming body was passing through the small waves of the lake and made him almost look as if he was dancing on them. She stared for a moment, trying to take in the view. Suddenly, an idea hit her. It wasn't one of her normal, brainy ideas that tended to solve a problem, more of one of her mischievous ideas that she rarely acted on. A glint of sapphire blue gleamed in her normally ocean blue eyes as she began to watch Aang's movements in the water. When she was convinced of his pattern of diving in and out of the water, she launched herself out of hiding and grabbed the clothes before Aang could rise back out of the water.

She then snook through the forest, planting his clothes on certain branches and rocks that led to the camp.  
She decided to leave one part of clothing out of the equation- his waist sash. She tied this in with her own sash around the back, just incase she needed it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, enjoy, and once again I do not own Avatar but I sure wish I did.**

Aang had had enough of swimming and was beginning to feel more clear of mind. He started to walk out of the water and made his way to where he had left his clothes.

"Where?...What?...How? I swear I left my clothes here!" Aang announced in a confused voice. He looked around in frustration thinking about the possibility of him have leaving them a few feet up river or how he could have lost them. "How am I going to explain this to everyone? They wont believe a word I say!"

By this time, Katara had made her way back to the bush after placing the missing clothes. She watched contently with a demonic smile plastered on her face. Aang, still confused as before, was amiss as to what to do and was starting to pace up and down the lakeside with worry appearing in his eyes and a frown started to tug at his mouth.  
Suddenly, crack. Katara had stepped on a loose twig. Aang's head sprang up in surprise and alarm. He jumped into an airdending pose, ready to attack. He scanned the area but all that looked unusual was a small round of brown hair poking above a flowering bush.

"Katara?" Aang questioned curiously.

Katara was debating whether she could get away with ducking but soon realized that there was a high chance that Aang already knew it was her. She crawled out of her hiding place,a twig lodged in her hair, and looked at the ground as if to seem ashamed and hope that this would persuade Aang to go lightly with her punishment. Aang couldn't bare to see Katara like this. Her beautiful ocean eyes glistened with a puppy-dog expression and a small frown tugged at the corner of her lips. She carried on approaching him, with the expression still pressed on her face. She stopped right in front of him. Lifting her head, she gazed into his eyes.

He felt a tingling sensation run from his eyes, down his face, into his shoulders, continuing down his spine, to his fingertips and back up to his face. He couldn't describe the feeling he had but he knew what it was. A crimson blush covered his face. Katara didn't seem to notice at first but as soon as Aang had turned away she knew. Still in her playful mood, she cocked her head and turned in the direction Aang was now facing. Aang knew he would have to face her, and, taking a deep breath, he tried his best to dull his rosy cheeks.

After taking that very same deep breath and opening his gleaming grey eyes, he realized the problem at hand.

"Katara?" Aang started.

"Yes..." Katara replied in a kind of entrancing tone that said a million words.

"Did...you...er...steal my clothes? They were here a minute ago and now they've just...disappeared"

"No..." Katara replied with a toyish look on her face.

"Katara." Aang scolded. "I can't go back to camp with no clothes! What do you think Sokka and Toph will say"  
Just as soon as he had finished with his reasoning, he noticed a brown sash tucked into her own white sash. How did he not notice this before? He tried to reach out for his sash, but Katara had already watched his wondering eye and moved away at the last minute, leaving Aang to stumble and almost crash to the floor. Katara giggled like a little school girl then ran off. Aang composed himself and began to run after her, using his airbendering to catch up with her. Just as Katara started to slow, Aang began to gain and a tree began to creep into sight, Aang air scootered up to her, cirlcling her and the tree.

"Ok, ok, ok Aang I give." Katara stated with her arms in the air in a surrendering motion. Aang scootered to face her and went to release his sash from hers when suddenly,whip. Katara had gathered some nearby water from the lake and had, not harshly but enough to stun Aang for a moment, waterwhipped his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" Aang questioned, running one hand over the other as if to rid himself of the pain.Katara just winked and smiled then started to make a run for it. Aang, with his quick reactions, reached out to grab anything he could to pull her back with and ended up grasping her hand. As he pulled her back, he didn't realize his own strength and she ended up falling on top of him.

Moments passed of awkward silence as Katara rolled over to be on top of Aang, gazing into his eyes. A blush brushed each of their cheeks, turning them a bright crimson red. She could feel his heavy breath tickle her neck and his muscles twinge and shake from the excitement that had occurred. Her hair loopies, slightly reflecting the light from the moon started to slide slowly to the left from the gentle wind that was flowing around them. Aang noticed her hair was in her eyes and reached out to move it from her face.

Feeling the soft skin of her face touch his clammy hands he began to fantasize and wonder if this was really happening or was just one of his dreams that he used to calm him after a restless night's sleep. But this was real, and it was happening this second. All the things he had wanted to do ever since he had seen that glowing face in the icy surroundings, he had a chance to do now. All the things he had wanted to say to her, he could do it now. The moment was there... and he blew it!

"Katara, I er...er..I er..."

"Yes Aang?


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy yourselves. I wish i did own avatar but i haven't given up on my plan to one day own it!!!! Mwahahahahaaa!!!**

"I...er...ACHOO!!! Aang managed to turn his head to the side and ended up shooting himself 10 yards off along the lakeside, leaving Katara, puzzled. The mood was lost...

"Aang? Aang? Are you alright?" Katara asked worriedly which was then followed by laughter. Aang, who was now positioned, upside down, legs wide against a tree. His loose brown air tunic top layer had fallen over his head.  
He blew it up with an expression that said, "I am not amused!" But it fell back down to cover his face.

Katara then helped Aang to his feet, still recovering from her previous laughter fits. Aang, now disappointed from losing his courage to tell her everything, got to his feet. But his disappointment didn't last for long, for as he rose from where he had sat, she entwined her fingers within his and brought him to face her. A smile beamed from Aang's face and his knees started to tremble. Katara leaned in a bit more and Aang followed suit. This was going to be it, the moment he had long waited for. He was so close and yet the distance seemed so far. 'Just a little nearer' he thought, starting to close his eyes as he mirrored Katara's leaning. Then, suddenly, a soft voice whispered...

"Your it!" Katara pushed Aang back,starting to make a run towards the forest in which she had hidden his clothes.  
"Aw... No fair!" Aang stated, trying to push his feelings of disappointment and failure to one side. He chased after her with gaining speed. She seemed so happy being chased by him, it just made him woozy from watching her turn to see how close he was to her and smiling that heart melting smile. He was a few feet away from her when he used his airbending to speed him up just that little bit more so she wouldn't notice...

"Aha!" Aang exclaimed.

"Wah?" Katara looked down to where his sash had been before to find it was no longer there. She stopped. Aang just had enough time to react to her sudden lack of movement and grabbed her by the arms, spinning her round in a circle to slow himself down. With a slow halt, Katara looked Aang in the eye then shook her head to the right. Aang turned his head to look and believe it or not, his trousers were dangling down from a branch. He looked at Katara, guessing if she was about to make a move for them, but all she did was smile sweetly and titled her head again in the direction of his long lost clothes.

"The sun's starting to rise." She exclaimed with a warm voice. For someone who lived in the cold harshness of the south pole, she always acted so warm and kind hearted. Aang began to put his trousers, which he had now recovered from the branches, on and walked over to Katara.

"Let's head back to camp, you've hardly had any sleep and we've got a lot of riding to do tomorrow." Aang insisted.  
"Yeah, ok." Katara agreed."Aang"  
"Yeah"  
"I had fun tonight." With that said, Katara leaned over to Aang's side and gave him a light kiss that made his insides flutter and his head to spin.  
"I did too..."

The two then headed back, picking up various garments of Aang's on the way and crept into their beds, trying not to wake anyone.

"Night Katara." Aang said quietly.

"Night Aang." A voice whispered back.

Katara then blushed, realising she had a twig lodged in her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: once again i don't own avatar or any of the characters...:(**

It was early morning and the sun kissed Katara's face. She squinted her eyes and turned to look over where Aang's sleeping figure was when she was last conscious. To her surprise it was no longer there. He was always an early bird. As her senses started to return to her, she heard a gentle whistling sound coming from through the trees.

On the opposite side of the camp from the previous night was a wide spread beach as you would imagine on any island.The sand was soft and white in colour and tickled the in between of Aang's toes. He was practicing his airbending skills.  
Although he had had 12 years to practice, he enjoyed to once in a while practice his original element instead of the ones he had to learn. He didn't feel as stressed when he was airbending. He felt kind of... relieved. The air he manipulated had a sense of freedom that corrupted his spirit and made him feel less stressed.

"Aang?" Katara, following the noise, had made her way to the beach and was now rubbing her eyes. Aang stopped his airbending and with one swift movement, as if floating on the air he had just been playing with, turned to where the voice had come from.

"Morning Katara." Aang called out to her, making his way over to her. "I was just practicing some airbending."

"I could see!" Katara exclaimed. "Don't you want some breakfast?" Aang shook his head.

"I want to practice some waterbending...with you..." His voice began to fade at the end so it was just about audible but not to Katara's ears.

"Ok." Katara answered. She always enjoyed her time waterbending with Aang, partly because she knew that she was helping him and thus the entire world and partly because she-no matter how perverted it sounded, loved to see him undressed.

Aang began to walk over to the sea, undressing like a frantic kid who loved water would. A small smile crept onto Katara's face.

"Hey, wait up!" Katara shouted and started to run over to the sea herself. Aang had already jumped into the freezing cold water.

"COLD!!!" He exclaimed with a large eyed look on his face. Katara giggled her sweet little giggle.

"Of course it is silly, the sun hasn't had time to heat it up yet!" It was Katara's turn to undress herself now.  
Aang looked in amazement as he did every time she removed her garments. Her dress slowly rising to the top of her body, her hair then falling back into place as soon as the dress was out of the picture, her boots being removed as if a gentle angel was touching them with sweet soft hands. The end result was picture perfect to Aang and he couldn't help but blush as he thought of his best friend this way.

Katara began to walk towards the water, bracing herself for the cold sensation that she was about to knowingly step into. She dipped her toes into the water, testing it just to see how cold it really was. A shiver traveled down her spine and Aang saw this as a fantastic opportunity for stealing his clothes the night before.

With a whoosh of his hands and a twist of his body, he commanded a blob of water to situate itself above Katara and with one swift movement, released his control of the water.

"Ahhhgh!" Katara screeched in a high pitched tone. "What was that for?" Katara was now covered in freezing cold water, chills running through her body.

"For stealing my clothes last night." Aang replied with a big, mischievous grin on his face.

"You didn't need to drown me in freezing cold water!" Katara replied with an aggravated twitch in her eye.

"Yes I did!" With that, Aang launched a wave of water at Katara but Katara took control over the wave, sending it back to its once commanders direction. Aang stuck his tongue out slightly to one side as an expression of concentration plastered his face and started to turn the wave that was soon approaching into a smooth, crystal like ball of ice.

With a blast of air, he then cut the ball of ice into little microscopic shards that glistened in the sun's rays around Katara, making her look somewhat angelic. Katara looked at the glistening flakes of ice surrounding her and with a sigh of glee and warm heartedness, she looked at Aang. Their gazes locked for a few moments until reality hit them.

They both adverted their gazes away, hoping that neither would have noticed their blushes. But they did. Katara was first to interrupt the silence.

"Shall we... er ...get our clothes on before we freeze to death?" Aang nodded his head in agreeance and began to make his way to the shore when slam! Katara had used the octopus move that she has taught Aang previously to wrap an arm round his leg, slamming him into the shallow water and ground.

"Youch!" Aang cried in pain as he rised from where he had whence fallen. Katara just giggled and continued to walk over to her dry clothes. 'I'll get you back...' Aang thought to himself, devising a plan in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, Ive decided now that I wont be posting another chapter until I get at least one review as for the past four chapters I've only had one review and for all the people who have been reading this story that's not good enough!!!I need more reviews!!!If not I'll just start a new story as theres no point me writing something that people don't want to comment on. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own avatar, I wish I did and the day I do I'll let you all know!**

They had now returned to their campsite. Toph was just beginning to wake as there was an absence of her heavy snoring. Sokka was already awake, looking for food as usual. He turned at the noises of Katara and Aang.

"Hey you guys, you got any food?" Sokka asked almost typically.

"Do we look like we have any?" Katara answered in a sarcastic sibling manner. Aang just pulled his winner smile and shrugged his shoulders. Sokka just grunted and carried on his search for food.

"I'm just going to take a shower in the lake for a bit to clean all the salty feel from the sea." Katara stated.

"Oh, ok Katara. I'll look for some fruit then." Aang shouted in reply to Katara but she had already walked away into the deep foliage.

Aang saw this as his chance to get back at Katara for earlier. He began to follow her quietly into the bushes. Sokka only just noticed Aang leaving in the direction Katara had left. It took a few minutes for his brain to catch up with the events that had just happened. _Katara + shower indecent sister + Aang !??!_ Sokka launched himself up from his hunt for food. Toph, who had now bended her earth tent down had felt Sokka's quick reactions.

"What's up Snoozles?" She asked, still removing sleep from her pale eyes. Sokka was red in the face, not that Toph could tell, but anyone walking by wouldn't be able to decide if it was from anger or from sheer embarrassment.

"Aang... Katara... Shower...Awwwwggrrr!!!" Sokka was flailing his arms about as if he was drowning in invisible water. Toph stepped closer and with her solid stance she grabbed Sokka's arms and pulled him around to face her.

"Aang and Katara did what now?" She said slowly, demanding an answer.

"Katara went to get a shower at the lakes waterfall and Aang followed her." Sokka replied surprisingly calmly after letting off his steam and frustration.

"They did, did they?" Toph rubbed her chin as if in deep thought.

"This is not the time to be standing there thinking! We need to be stopping Aang from spying on my vulnerable little sister!" Sokka screamed, his frustration returning.

"Do you really think Aang is the type who would spy on Katara? He's a monk and he respects Katara and YOU too much to do something like that! I bet he's just out looking for fruit or bending or something." Toph said reasonably calmly considering Sokka's annoying voice that fluctuated from low to high pitches on certain words, making hand gestures at the right moments.

Sokka began to calm, letting his mind settle on the thought that Aang probably _was_ just out looking for fruit to eat for breakfast.

"Although..." Toph started. "I wouldn't blame Aang for going to see Katara, after all he does have one massive crush on her!" Toph loved playing with Sokka's mind. It was so easy to do and yet so much fun.

Sokka's mind began to visualize things he didn't want to visualize. Aang and Katara kissing, the two holding hands, them both bathing together... He closed his eyes, hoping that it would also close his mind but it didn't work. Aang proposing to Katara, the two getting married, having kids... This was too much for Sokka to take in and within less than one second of his thoughts leaving his mind, he sprang up and shot into the direction both Aang and Katara had left in.

A cheeky smile crossed Toph's face. She knew just how to push Sokka's buttons...


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's my latest chapter. I will write one more before I go on holiday to tide every one over but then I wont be posting any more until after the two weeks holiday. So i expect to come back tanned, well rested and have a lot of reviews on here! But before I do post the next chapter, I expect at least one more review, as always!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar but I will one day!!!**

Meanwhile, in the forest, Katara had began to make her way to the lake's waterfall. She felt as if she was being watched but soon the sensation dissolved into nothingness. As she reached the waterfall, she began to unbraid her long chocolate brown hair and remove her loopies so all her hair flowed softly like the water she was about to step into. Her boots were next to come off. Then her top layer followed and the rest of her clothes, creating a small pile of crinkled blue garments to rest aside of the lake.

Aang on the other hand, was hiding behind a bush, holding a small creature in his hands. He crept quietly with the help of his airbending, trying to stop himself from looking up at Katara for her decencies sake and placed the small creature inside Katara's boots. All of a sudden, whoosh a boomerang hit Aang in the back of the head.

"Ow!!!"Aang shouted, completely unaware of what was happening. A figure took a leap for Aang, who was still dumbstruck from what had caused his bump to the head.

"Gotcha!!!" Sokka called out. "Trying to watch my sister while she quietly takes a shower! Shame on you Aang!"

With all the racket, Katara had turned to see her brother, and Aang, fighting on the lakeside. She was so embarrassed, whether it be for the fact that Sokka was beating up Aang or the fact that the two boys were attacking each other right in front of her while she was...er...indecent! The first thing that entered her mind was to grab the nearest couple of leaves and make a bikini set out of them as her clothes were too far away and then attempt to split the two immature things she called boys up.

"All right, all right. Break it up!" She shouted over the racket of," I'm going to kill you Aang!!" and "No Sokka you don't understand!?!" The two paused for a minute, looked up at Katara who was now standing right in front of them, and broke up the fight. Aang's cheeks began to redden as the girl of his dreams was standing right in front of him in nothing more than a few leaves. Sokka's cheeks began to glow too, but not for the same reason. He really didn't want to see his sister with only a few leaves wrapped around her to keep her decent. No brother wants to see that!

Sokka went first. "I caught Aang peering in on you getting a shower!" Sokka's eyes now glared at Aang who was giving a puppy dog eyed expression.

"Aang?" Katara gave an expression that said,'were you really doing that?'

"I wasn't Katara, I promise, I...I...I was just getting you back for earlier by putting a baby spider-fly in your boots." Aang explained and confessed all at once.

Katara just laughed. The other two failed to see what she was laughing at. Soon she answered their question.

"You thought that Aang would be spying on me taking a shower? Poor, innocent little Aang who wouldn't hurt a fly, much less watch me take a shower!" Aang then realized this was his cue to put his best 'innocent' smile on that he could muster.

Sokka's head slung to the ground, looking for a way out of his humiliation.

"Now, I think you owe Aang an apology." Katara continued.

Sokka slung his head even lower. "I'm sorry Aang."

"Apology accepted!" Aang said with a big grin on his face as an attempt to cheer Sokka up. It didn't work and he ended up retreating to the campsite to keep Toph company.

"I know you were watching me Aang." Katara whispered whilst winking to Aang.

Aang just blushed...


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote another chapter so soon as the reviews were just so great and I wanted to thank everyone who has written such nice comments about my story by writing this chapter and to surprise everyone. Thank you all! Now I'm expecting some more fantastic reviews one again, so keep it going! If there are any requests for a story I will try and write it for you. I hope to reach 10 chapters with this story now, if not more. And yes I know my grammer is really bad :p. You can tell I failed English!**

**Disclaimer: One day I will own Avatar and all the fluffiness that comes with it! Enjoy!**

Sokka returned back to camp where Toph was sitting on a rock she had earthbended the previous night.

"So? Did you find them?" Toph asked innocently. Sokka just nodded.

"So..? Where were they?" She continued. Sokka paused for a minute, holding in his embarrassment and anger and what he had caught Aang up to.

"IcaughtAangwatchingmysistershower!!" He blurted out.

"You caught him doing WHAT?!?!?"Toph blinked her eyes in disbelief, then, a smirk grew onto her face. "Well, what do you expect of a hormonal 12 year old when he knows his crush is going to be showering nearby?"

"Hey!!" Sokka knew there was an insult somewhere in Toph's statement but he couldn't figure out where.

Toph stood up, stretched, then went back to her earth tent. Sokka saw this the cue that the conversation had ended. He picked up his boomerang and began sharpening it with a nearby flint stone.

Katara used her waterbending to remove the water from her hair. Aang watched in amazement and contentment as she whisped her hands around, manipulating the water, making it dance between her hands and then training it to gracefully descend into the flowing lake. He snapped out of his daze and grabbed her clothes for her.

"Thanks Aang." Aang carried on staring. "Um... Aang? Do you mind just...?"

"Hmm?" Aang replied self consciously. "Oh, right, yeah." He began to blush. Katara soon joined in the blushing fest at his pure innocence that made her body tingle like pins and needles.

Katara began to dress herself on the dry lake side now that Aang had turned around. Once she had finished, she leaned over, putting her hand on Aang shoulder, and turning him slightly, she gave him a light, sweet kiss on his cheek. Aang's blush deepend and all of a sudden, he spun fully round to Katara, and with his new found confidence, kissed Katara back on her cheek. Katara was star struck for a moment. It was normally _her_ who gave _him_ the kisses, like when he found her necklace for her. This new thought in her head brought back all the feelings she had when they were in The Cave Of Two Lovers.

She had never really taken her feelings for Aang seriously. She knew, him being the Avatar, had so many weights on his shoulders that he probably never even gave love a second thought. So, instead, she would just ignore the majority of her feelings and every so often, she would, subconsciously, let little bits of her emotions escape.

But now she was thinking long and hard about her feelings for her best friend. She had long wanted those feelings to be returned, and sometimes she had fooled herself into thinking he was showing her signs. But she could never be too sure if it was just his friendly and outgoing nature or not.

Aang saw she was deep in thought, and, loving the picture perfect face presented in front of him, he began to follow suit. _I wonder what she's thinking about?_ He questioned in his mind. _Wow, she isn't half beautiful.Why can't I seem to tell her how i feel? She deserves the truth!_ Aang had a brave and confident look on his face that represented his thoughts well. _But what if she doesn't like me back?_ His once confident features dropped and his shoulders slunched forward. _I've got to find a way to let her know- before I loose her for good._

Thoughts of her disappearing out of his life brought a shiver down his spine and his heart began to tear when all of a sudden...

"Aang? Aang? Are you alright?" A familiar voice brought him back down to earth from his distressing thought waves.

He blinked a couple of times at the waving hand in front of him, then replied:" Yes, yes I'm all right Katara, I was just ... er... thinking about something I need to do in the near future."

"So what is so important that you didn't pay me any attention on the first few times I tried to get you to notice me?" Katara asked with a playful grin on her face.

"I... er... I'll tell you later, right now isn't the best of times." Aang said shakily, gesturing her to follow him into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there, me again! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. But one day...One day...

They began their walk into the forest, Aang in front, Katara behind. Their silence followed them from tree to tree. Neither were too deep in thought. They both had a million things to say but they just couldn't get the words out of their mouths. In the end, Katara started the conversation, breaking the deafening silence.

"So, um..." Katara continued. "Why were you behind the bush again?" Aang began to turn crimson red, remembering how beautiful Katara looked in the leaf bakini she had made in the spare of the moment to make herself decent infront of her brother and Aang. Then Sokka's annoying voice popped into his head. 'You'd best not be thinking about my sister like that! If I catch so much as one more dreamy gaze from you, I'll, I'll, I'll...' The voice then began to fade in his mind as he realised he hadn't answered Katara's question in some time.

"Oh... I was putting a baby spider fly in your shoe to get you back for earlier." Aang answered innocently.

"Is that true?" Katara asked with a devilish look on her face, knowing full well he was there for another reason. After all the time Katara and Aang had been traveling together, she had learnt that he wasn't as innocent in that department as he seemed. And Sokka seemed to realise it too!

Aang just looked away, as if disappionted in himself. Katara didn't like the idea of praising behaviour like this but something awoke in her that she hadn't felt before. She felt attractive, beautiful infact, as if she was worthy of anothers loving comfort, as if she was worthy enough for the avatar. This mix of new emotions made her want to thank Aang, but not in a normal way, she wanted to thank him in a special way, that he would remember. Before she could pin point what she wanted to do for him, she felt herself subconsciously leaning towards him, aiming for his cheek, and with a soft, sweet, gentle touch of her lips, she kissed him. Aang shivered as a tingling sensation traveled from his cheek, to the back of his neck, following his arrow down his spine, branching off down his limbs, still following the arrows and then back up to his head. The sudden rush of pleasure gave him goosebumps. He wasn't expecting her to kiss him after what he had done, more scorn him for even thinkin of her in that way.

Although in Aang's head, part of him thought she liked him, he was more convinced that it was just the way she acted around guys, besides her brother. As there were no other guys in the gang that weren't related, he couldn't really compare how she acted around him. But it was nice of him to dream...

Katara had more of an idea of how much Aang liked her. He didn't act this way around Toph, if that was because she was of a completely different nature to herself she didn't know, but she had her hunch that Aang did liked her. The thing that was holding her back the most was of the consiquences. What would Sokka think? What would happen if she lost him in the battle with Ozai? What would happen if they broke up? She valued her friendship with him so much, she didn't want to ruin it.

After their thought waves had finished, they both looked at eachother, Katara giggled a little as Aang blinked in surpise a couple of times. Katara began to walk on, Aang stayed behind for a second and whispered under his breath, "Wow!" With a dreamy look in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey up, this chapter is longer than the previous chapters and is a lot more interesting. And because it's longer etc I hope you'll reply to my claims by sending me lots of reviews.

Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine, but one day... one day...

The two reached the campsite. Toph was earthbending a well rounded shaped rock up and down that Momo was trying to catch. Appa was resting quietly, letting out a few low sounding groans every so often. Sokka had cooled down now and was busy sharpening his beloved boomerang.

Toph and Sokka both looked up at the arrival of the two travelers. Sokka then returned to his boomerang, not knowing how to react after his little drama.

"So, what were you two lovebirds up to?" Toph broke the silence. Sokka looked up at her for this comment, giving her an evil glare, then, realizing she couldn't see, he got up, declairing he was going to look for some food.

"We weren't up to anything! And we're not lovebirds..." Katara trailed off, realizing that saying this may have upset Aang. Aang's lip quivered a little as his heart broke in to a million pieces unbeknownst to everyone else.

"Whatever." Toph replied, going back to playing with Momo.

Aang then turned, not wanting to say anything at the risk that his tone of voice would reveal his latest feelings of disappointment and hurt. He made his way to his brand new tent that he had bought at the Omashu market. It was a ridge tent with a traditional Earth Kingdom dark green on the outer cover and then a lighter mucky lime on the inner cover. He lifted the outer cover to enter the tent. Katara just watched him leave, wondering if what she had said had made him leave.

"Ooo, you've done it now!" Toph said teasingly.

"What have I done?" Katara asked, hoping that Toph wouldn't confirm that she had crushed Aang's feelings. Toph dismissed her despiration to know by waving her hand.

"Nothing..."

"I'd best go see how he is." Katara whispered almost inaudiably. If it wasn't for Toph's enhanced hearing, she wouldn't have heard what Katara had said. Katara made her way over to the tent, peeling back the outer cover, revealing Aang, sitting with his knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around them.

"Aang?"

Aang opened his eyes, a small tear ran down his face before he turned to face Katara. The trail in which the tear had left gleamed slightly from the little light showing from where Katara was standing in the opening of the covers.

"Aang? What's wrong?" Katara began to move towards Aang, settling herself down next to him. Aang just turned away, another tear ran down his face. A pain began to make itself known in his chest. He grabbed onto his tunic where the pain was, hoping it would just go away.

"Aang, you know you can tell me anything!"

"I can't." He whispered. His voice becomming hoarse.

Katara put one of her hands on his shoulder. He couldn't decide whether to shake it off or just enjoy the warm feeling that it gave him. She then pulled his shoulder, indicating him to turn to her. He obligded and turned himself to face her, the trails of tears now faded. She grabbed his hands making the pain in his chest disappear.  
The two longingly looked at eachother in the eyes, a strong sense of heat and comfort overcoming the pair of them.

Aang forgot all the pain and upset he had endured a few moments before. Her beautiful eyes, eyes that coloured the seas and the skies, eyes that shone with love and care. Katara stared back at his grey orbs he called eyes, storms thats were once there, lifting.

Aang suddenly winced in pain.

"Aang, are you all right?" Concern in Katara's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just pins and needles in my leg from kneeling too long." Aang replied with an embarrassed smile on his face

"Let me have a look." Katara pulled back the tight leg of his wind trousers. She secretly admired his light blue tatoos as she exposed more and more of his leg. Aang felt the tingle return to his body as the girl he loves started to undress him. She rubbed his leg, trying to get the feeling to return in his leg.

"Does that feel better?" Katara asked with a smile on her face, knowing that she was helping her closest friend.

Aang saw this as a golden oppotunity to get her closer to him.

"Well... My shoulders are beginning to hurt a little..."

Katara jumped to the oppotunity of getting closer to him, and with no hesitation, she moved to his back and started to massage his shoulders, running her hands down his arms, back up, across his shoulder blades and then to his shoulders.

"Here, this should make it easier." Aang signaled for Katara to stop for a moment and he tugged at his shirt, pulling it clean of, showing his pale torso. Katara began to get goosebumps from what she was just presented with but to hide her emotions, she started massaging his shoulders again.

"Is that better?" Aang whispered, relaxing at the release of tension in his body. Katara nodded.

Before she knew it, she had gone from massaging him to lightly stroking him. Aang didn't seem to mind, infact, he seemed to enjoy it more. A little moan escaped Aang's lips. Katara giggled at the sound of sheer pleasure that was coursing through his body. She began to trail her fingers over his tatoos, the blue tatoos that facinated her so and made him so unique. She didn't tend to notice them in everyday life, but when she did, she wanted nothing more that to just stroke them. Now her dream was coming true.

A shiver was sent down Aang's spine. The tickle of Katara's soft fingers reminded him of how sensative his skin was after having the tatoos. To him, this was a dream come true, this was what life was worth living for...


	10. Chapter 10

This is just a little short chapter- but without it, you wouldn't be able to understand the whopper of the next chapter. Please r&r, I'm expecting at least 2 reviews before I post the next chapter. And trust me- its not a chapter to miss!

Disclaimer: one again- I do not own Avatar but when I do I will make sure there is no chance of Zutara or Jetara or any other shippings I've missed besides Kataang!

Aang's eye began to droop. The relaxing sensation of Katara's soft fingers running over his body was sending him to sleep. Who knew that such an angelic touch could affect him so much? Katara could see his head drop as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Aang?"

A low and almost effortless "Mmmm?" sound could be heard from his throat.

"Maybe you should lay down and get some sleep?" Katara could feel herself slipping away at the sight of him doing the same.

"I'm not tired..." Aang tried to say, interrupted by small yawns as if the effort to talk was too much.

"Yes you are! Come on." Katara began to pull Aang down onto the small blanket they had been sitting on as if beckoning him to rest.

Aang, with the little energy he had left, tried to pull himself up. "But I don't want to... I don't want you to stop..."

"I'll make you a deal then." Katara began to bargain. "If you lay down and rest, I'll stay by your side and keep on stroking you until you fall asleep. Is that ok?"

Aang debated this for a moment, then, when his decision was made, he laid down on his side, facing Katara. She followed suit and laid down next to him, a smile on her face, and began stroking the arrow tip on his head. Aang murmured a little in pleasure and began to close his eyes. Not even his dreams could beat what was happening to him now.

Katara slid her fingers gently over the shape of his tatoo, down his nose, across his right cheek and then his left. She had never before been this close to Aang, this was a prime oppotunity to admire him and take in every little detail of his features, his small little button nose, his soft, pale skin and finally, his enticing lips. Katara felt herself drawn to his lips, moving in closer and closer, but she was disturbed.

Aang made a small mumbling sound. She realized this was because she had stopped stroking him and just as she went to begin again, he gently grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. Katara let out a small sigh of happiness then tucked her head into the small gap between his head and his shoulders, nuzzling his neck.

Time seemed to stand still for the two lovebirds. Unfortunately, back in reality, it didn't.

Sokka came back from camp, his bag full of his famous round shaped nuts, oval shaped nuts and his rocks that look like nuts.

Toph had grown bored of teasing Momo with a rock and had now found entertainment in listening to the heartbeats and random murmurs coming from the tent.

"Some thing must have made you laugh to have a big smile like that on your face. Did Aang say something wrong and Katara have a go at him?" Sokka asked, intrigued.

"Nope!"

"Appa sneezed on you?"

"Nope."

"Momo beat you at four nations again?" Sokka asked with a grin on his face.

"No! And it doesn't help that I can't see!" Toph shouted at him, feeling now that just for that comment, she would get one back at him by telling him what Aang and Katara were doing. It was no skin off her back to tell him. In fact she would enjoy the entertainment of Snoozles- as she called him, chasing poor Twinkletoes around the camp.

"They're What?!?!" Sokka shouted. Rage building up inside of him. Sokka then made a bee-line for the tent. Aang wasn't going to survive this war!


	11. Chapter 11

This is the king of all chapters in this story, so please enjoy and R&R!!! And don't worry- even thought it may not seem like it, there's more to come!

Disclaimer: Still haven't won a game of four nations with mike and bryan to win the rights to Avatar!:(

Aang opened his eyes to see Katara sleeping soundly, snuggled into his neck. After a few moments of Aang watching her, Katara made a light mumble, a sign she was waking up from the disturbance of Aang's movement. She opened her eyes but quickly shut them as a beaming light burnt them. She then tried again at opening them. A figure was standing in the middle of the light.

"Sokka!!" Katara gasped. Sokka was stood, drop jawed, not wanting the believe the sight in front of him. "We got talking... Then we started to get tired... And we just kinda..." Katara was cut off by Sokka.

"Get your hands off of my sister!!!" He shouted, completely ignoring Katara, making his way towards Aang.

Aang realized he was in big trouble and grabbed his tunic, air scootering his way out of the tent. As he made a run for it he managed to put his tunic back on as to look remotely decent. Sokka followed him shouting "I'll get you Aang- if it's the last thing I do!!!"

Katara made her way out of the tent to see Toph laughing uncontrollably on the floor. She tutted at her friend then decided to give chase to the two boys.

Aang had now made his way into the forest, dodging all the trees he flew by, Sokka, close behind. Aang turned back to see how close Sokka was when bang! Aang had bumped into a tree.

"Aha!" Sokka shouted whilst pointing his machete at Aang.

"We weren't doing anything! We had just fallen asleep that's all!" Aang pleaded his case as if he was on trial.

Just as Sokka was about to speak, he was interrupted by Katara jumping out of a nearby bush.

"Stop it Sokka! It's not Aang's fault. If you want to blame someone then blame me!" Katara shouted, protecting Aang from her siblings anger. Katara then signaled for Aang to leave. He didn't want to. He didn't want to leave her on her own to fight a battle he had caused, but the look in her eyes were of stubbornness and calmness that reassured him that she could handle it. He left, leaving the two siblings to work it out like brother and sister always do.

"Why Katara? Why would you let him be that close to you?" Sokka found it hard to understand.

"Why are you so bothered about it?" Katara asked, putting her hands on her hips and leaning in to look intimidating to her older brother.

"Because I'm keeping my promise to dad!" Retaliated Sokka.

Katara stopped for a second. "Aang is helping you keep that promise- he is protecting me aswell as you. You should be thankful he is trying to help you keep your promise to dad, not continuously keep on attacking him every time he so much as looks at me- are you trying to kill the world's last hope?" Katara paused, knowing she was right. Sokka looked down in defeat. Then she continued. " I love him Sokka."

Sokka raised his head. He spoke in a much quieter tone, as if adding seriousness to the conversation."And how do you know he loves you back? How do you know he's not just having fun?"

Katara put a lot of thought into her brother's last few words. She knew that she would have to tell Aang to see if he felt the same way before she fell into a possible trap.

"I'm just looking out for you." Sokka finished their little talk by putting a hand on Katara's shoulder. A tear ran down her face at the thought of Aang not loving her back.

Back at the camp, Aang had returned, a worried expression covered his features.

"What's up Twinkletoes? Did Sokka get you?" Toph inquired, not seeming too bothered but bothered enough to ask.

"No. Him and Katara are talking now." A pause filled the air. "How could I have been so selfish? I should have stayed with her and stood by her. I should have shown her I would stand by her no matter what and protect her." More silence filled the air. "I'm going back!" With that, Aang turned back in the direction he had come from and left camp.

It wasn't long before he saw Katara. She glanced up at Aang, surprised to see him. Aang had a quick look around to see if Sokka was about.

"He's not around Aang. He went to the lakeside to cool off." Katara replied to his wonderment. "Aang." Katara started again. "There's something I need to tell you..."

"Shhh." Aang replied. With that he grabbed her hand and lead her through the forest.

"Where... Where are you taking me Aang?"

"You'll see soon." Aang beamed an award winning smile at her.

A few moments later they arrived at an opening.

"Close your eyes Katara." Aang insisted. Katara closed her eyes and then put her hands over her eyes to show she wasn't peeking. Aang stood behind her and took her by the waist, leading her forward into the small opening.  
He picked something up from the ground and placed it in her hair next to one of her hair loopies.

"Now open." He said as she removed her hands from her face. The sight was amazing. It was like nothing she had ever seen before- and she had seen some pretty great things! Stood before her was a field of fine, light green grass that poked out every so often from the hundereds of flowers that covered the field.

"Panda lillies!" Katara exclaimed. "They're so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you, Katara." Aang said softly into her ear. The sudden light breeze from his words tickled her ear and she longed to hear him talk like that again.

"I've got to tell you something, Katara. I've been wanting to tell you for some time now. In fact, ever since we first met. I don't know how to say this, and I just hope it comes out right unlike at the Cave of Two Lovers. But..."

Katara could guess what he was about to say, and she wanted to finish his sentence to get his awkwardness out of the way, but something inside her made her stop. She wanted to hear the words herself.

"I... I... I... I love you Katara. I've loved you so much since the day we met. I dream about you all the time. I can never stop thinking about you. I want to love you and protect you for the rest of my life- and all my lives after that! The past few days... I thought we've gotten really close and shared something we have never shared before. We've sone things that we have never done together before. I don't know if it's just me exaggerating or if it's real, but i thought now would be the best time to tell you. I can understand if you don't feel the same way and if you don't want to ever look at me again. But... I just thought you should know, know that I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world, the most talented waterbender in the world and nothing could compare to you in any way, shape or form." Aang took a deep breath after revealing his confession. It took him alot of courage to speak up, in fact more courage than he would need to face Fire Lord Ozai. The silence was killing him. But he could understand it would be hard and confusing for Katara to take in everything he had just said. The silence was kind of comforting though, although it didn't confirm approval, it neither confirmed rejection.

A tear ran down Katara's cheek. 'Oh no.' Aang thought. 'I've made her upset, she doesn't love me back and now she's going to reject me and have to give up our friendship and... and... and...' Aang's thoughts trailed off into the unknown when they were all broken by a single touch...

Katara had leaned in, putting her hand on his chest, where his heart was. She continued to lean in until she was a few inches from his right ear.

"I love you too, Aang."

Aang couldn't believe his luck! He was filled with so many emotions, half of them he had never felt before and didn't know what they were. But what ever they were, they were good feelings, feelings he would love to have forever.

After astonishment left the young airbender's face, Aang leaned in to meet Katara, a few inches only separated the two. They knew what to do now, and without hesitation, Aang leaned in even further, making their lips touch. Although Katara thought she was prepared for the kiss, she was soon taken unawares of the sheer pleasure this kiss gave her. She felt a slight pushing on her lips as Aang began to deepen the kiss along with the passion. Hormones began to take over the two benders, and soon enough, they had moved their kiss to the ground where Katara lay on top of Aang. She began to lean her body deeper into Aang's. But she soon realized she would need air and decided to break the kiss. The two gasped loudly, a smile creeping onto each others faces from the amusement of what had just happened. Aang began to run his hand though Katara's hair and down to her face, cupping her cheek.

"I didn't think airbenders ran out of air!" She laughed at her own joke, Aang letting out a little laugh too.  
His laugh sounded different though, more mature in fact. She dismissed this and got back to the matter at hand.  
"So?" Katara said, now leaning up into a sitting position, still on Aang. "What do we tell Sokka?"

Aang cringed for a moment, then realized they would have to tell him sooner or later. " I don't know..." Aang confessed.

"It's difficult isn't it?" She said standing up, holding a hand out for Aang to help him get up. She lent on a nearby rock that had naturally formed in to a point. Aang followed, trying to get her attention back onto him and not Sokka, hoping that for just a few more minutes he didn't have to worry about the world and he could just live in his own little world with Katara. Katara dismissed his attempt to pull her away and onto the ground, knowing that they would end up spending hours focusing on each other and not on the matter at hand. " I just feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place!" Katara exclaimed as she turned away. Aang saw this as his cue to get up and pin her to the rock. As soon as he had done so, she turned to face him sharply, then a harmonious look covered her face."Stuck between a rock and a hard place did you say?"

Katara just giggled, although she loved Aang's innocence, she was beginning to like the new Aang too...


End file.
